The Fox Prince and The Dragon Princess
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A one shot, not written too well I believe, but this marks the first time I made a full Naruto x Yang story. Sorry, normally I'd put a summary of the story in the...well...summary box. However, the story is about mythology and follows an extreme AU of the worlds. It is set before The Fall of Beacon. Enjoy, and if you like this, let me know if you want more one-shots!


**_(Rated M for a reason, fluff scenes, AU, and contains Dragon Fox goodness. Also, since this is a long one shot, please note that there a lot of line breaks and time skips. Godly powered Naruto alert as well.)_**

* * *

 _"_ _I met you on a warm summer day."_

* * *

Ruby and Yang journeyed into the forest looking for traps poachers used on their father's land to trap animals for fur. Slowly they heard the whining of an animal, they quickly ran through the forest and found that a large fox was caught in the trap.

"Oh, darn, poor thing," Yang says as she walks over to it, Ruby was following behind her.

The fox's leg was broken, it was very evident of with its leg being bent ninety degrees the other way it was really supposed to go. Yang heard it growl as she walked over to it, it then whimpers as it struggled in the tap.

"Hang on a little guy," Ruby coos it as she looked down, "please."

Yang herself was twelve years old and her sister was almost two years younger, she looked at the large fox with blue eyes, the fox seemed to calm down as it gazed into hers. Slowly Yang removed the trap and managed to get the fox free, but it was unable to walk.

"Yang, "Ruby says as she looked at her sister, "we can't leave him out here a wolf will get him…or Grimm."

"I know Ruby, C'mon, we'll take him home, so dad can patch him up." Yang said as she reached down toward the fox, she lifted, "oof…you're heavy."

The fox looked into her lilac eyes, whimpering a little bit.

* * *

Yang, Ruby, and her father Taiyang were eating in the kitchen as he had made baked chicken for dinner. Yang finished her plate fast, looking on as Ruby slowly finished hers. She kept staring at her mother's chair, to which Yang sighed as well.

"Ruby," Yang watched as Ruby looked at her, "we all miss her. But, she would've wanted you to eat, so eat a little bit more okay?"

"I'll tray Yang," Ruby takes a deep breath, "I miss mom, dad."

Taiyang looked at her, nodding, "I do too sweetie."

"Is Uncle Qrow coming back soon, I really want to watch him do tricks with Full Moon again."  
"He'll be along shortly, my little rose, hey why don't you go with your sister and feed the fox."  
"Alright, Yang, you are coming?"

Yang nods, taking some of the boneless baked chicken into a bowl, walking with her sister toward the garage. Opening the door once they got in, avoiding motorbike parts that Yang had been working with, she nears the large husky sized fox.

"Hey," the fox pokes its head up, "you okay?"

The fox yips, more like barked due to how loud it was, but Yang didn't mine as she walked over to it. Slowly she sat the bowl down, it looked at it before taking a piece of chick out and began chewing on it. Swallowing the food greedily as it looked up at them.

"Hey," Yang noticed the fox look up at her, "I don't know if you can understand me…but…your kind of cute."

Yang bent down and petted behind its ears, it made its good leg kick a little bit, a smile seemingly creeping across its muzzle. Slowly she pulled away, noting on how the fur felt so soft, she watched as it returned to the chicken.

Ruby giggled, "he's adorable."

"I know, wish we could keep him, but we already got Zwei. Speaking of Zwei, wanna see how they interact with each other?" Yang watched as Ruby sped back to the door and smiled as she came back with a corgi in her arms.

She placed the dog down, watching as the black and white corgi walk over toward the fox. It sniffed it, with the fox sniffing in return, Yang readied herself just in case they started to fight. However, slowly, the fox laid its snout on the Zwei's.

It yipped happily as the dog licked it, almost akin to child laughter like Ruby did when Zwei did that to her. Laughing, Yang then sighed, looked at her sister and gave her arm a squeeze. The shorter girl frowned, sighing, and looked at the giant fox.

"We'll have to see you in the morning, sorry, got school…ya know. Goodnight," the girl sighs as she begins to walk away from her sister, "sweet dreams."

As they exited the garage, noting the sound of silence around it, the fox began to morph. Slowly it began more humanoid, looking like a young boy in his tweens. The boy had fox ears instead of human ears, a tail swished behind him, with the eye color changing from blue to red and his hair changing from red to blonde.

He blinked, taking a piece of chick, and biting into it with his clawed hands. His fur that had covered him had transformed into a small kimono, red in color, around him so as he was not bare to the world. The lights shut off, obviously being activated by a switch from inside of the kitchen, and his blue eyes glowed in the dark as the corgi looked up at him.

The blonde giggled as he lowered his face to it, rubbing his nose against it, and the kissed the forehead of the dog. The corgi barked once before the blonde boy-thing put a hand up to his lips, shushing it. He then looked over at a ball.

Almost as if fully understanding Zwei walked over to it, gripping it, and walked back over toward the blonde. Setting the ball down in front of him, the boy took it and sniffed it, he then threw it against the wall and watched the corgi chase it.

* * *

Yang was lying awake, thinking of her mother, Summer, that was until she heard something. Walking toward the window of the girls' room she looked out. Seeing someone with blonde hair and tail exit the garage window. Her eyes widened as the person looked back up at her.

It was a boy, no older than she was probably. Wearing a kimono, he didn't mind being seen it appeared but what stunned her the most was that as he limped toward the forest she noticed that the bandage around his leg was the same their father had put on the fox.

He then further shocked her as he transformed into that large fox, limping on one leg as he ran into the forest, she blinked once…twice even.

"I need to stop eating cookies before bed," Yang murmured as she went back to bed, "probably just a dream…otherwise, I'm going crazy."

* * *

 _"_ _The moment I saw your eyes, lilac like the flowers, I fell for you. It'd be three years before we met again, my thoughts never leaving you or your sister, a life debt I owed to you both."_

* * *

Yang and Ruby ran hard, with the blonde falling behind her sister, "Yang!"

"Just run, Ruby, run!" Yang screamed as Beowulfs and a Beringel chased after them.

"Sis, please, come on!"  
"Ruby, look at me, I can't fight them all off…"  
"Yang, no, don't!"

Yang stopped and turned around before shooting a blast from her gauntlet at the Beringel, it howls in pain before smacking the girl away into a tree. Her aura crackled around her, she laid daze on the tree, struggling to lean up as the pack focused on her.

Ruby whimpered as she watched them approach her sister, picking up a rock she whirled back and got ready. Throwing it hard, the beasts suddenly turned from Yang to her, she backed up a little bit. Scared out of her mind, but then the beasts backed up.

Yang looked behind Ruby, her eyes widened as a large fox with blue eyes and three tails stood almost like a boulder of red behind her. It leaped from behind Ruby, grabbing the Beringel in its maw and shook it from the neck as he ripped its head off.

The fox roars at the ever-growing pack, which now grew to a dozen Beowulfs and two more Beringel. The three tails wished, what was a husky sized fox became the size of a small house, she knew it was the one. The blue eyes, the red fur, the way it acted toward them.

It kept itself between the horde and the girls, growling as they backed up, this was the first time Yang ever saw or even heard of Grimm backing up against a threat. Yang then grabbed Ruby as she got up, looking at her little sister, she had some blood going down her head from a wound she got from slamming into the tree.

"Ruby," she dragged her sister, "c'mon!"

"But, Yang, what about the fox!"  
"Ruby, it's trying to protect us, C'mon!"  
"A-alright!"

Both girls began to run away again, with the three tailed fox smacking a Beowulf away as it tried to go after them with one its tails. When they were out of sight, the fox roars as it slowly shrunk down. It shrunk to a teen with blonde hair and red eyes, the three tails swished behind him, considerably shorter than they were at first.

On him was armor made of red scales, it looked like steel, on his hip was a Jian. Slowly the being looked at the Beowulfs and Beringels, he bared his larger than normal canines at them. His face had a very feral appearance with three thick whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

A red flame circled around his sword as he removed it from its scabbard, sling around as a trail of flame followed. Slowly, taking a deep breath, he then points it at the horde.

"I am Naruto, son of Naruko Uzumaki, and Kurama Otsutsuki. I am the prince of all Kitsune, and Makai, leave this forest. Leave this land, leave those girls, and leave at once. For I am owning them a life debt, no other demon, nor any false entity will harm a hair on their head so long as I declare them my friends." Naruto spoke as he spun his Jian around, "advance forth if you wish to know the power of Makai, Realm of The Light God."

When a Beringel roared, smashing its fists on the ground, it then leaped at Naruto who spun around in a blur. The beast ignited in flames as its body was split into several pieces, all of them falling onto the ground before dispersing into black smoke.

The Beowulfs charged next, however his tails extended and smacked them away, sometimes they even hardened and impaled the beasts as they came. He flipped backward as he then took a large breath, when the other Beringel came into view he blew forth a mighty wind from his mouth that blasted it back into two other Beowulfs.

Spinning around as flame followed his blade, becoming a sort of flaming blender of death, Naruto flipped toward the beasts like a sideways top. He cut through many of them like that, using his tails to snatch and break the bodies of others that tried to sneak behind him.

The Beringel that he blew back got up, roaring as it charged him, landing a good punch on the boy's face. But, to its shock he just stood there, taking a deep breath as he spun rapidly around and cut through the beast.

It fell to pieces soon afterward, turning to black smoke, along with the others of the small horde.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde slowly transforms into a smaller version of the fox form he took, disappearing into a fine red mist.

* * *

 _"_ _I returned home after I made sure they were saved, a drunkard by his smell came and took care of a much smaller portion of Beowulfs. I made sure to hide, afraid that she'd see me in my smaller form, but I could see that she was safe, that's all it matters. I still did not tell my parents, that like many commoners of my people, I fell hard for a human."_

* * *

Yang was speeding down the road of Patch, she was running late to school, it was one of her last weeks there. Right before summer vacation, it was raining, the sixteen-year-old road her motorbike as fast as she could.

"Damn it all, damn it!" Yang curses as she felt her hair get wet, "forgot my own damn helmet as well!"

As she sped down the road her bike suddenly hit a pothole, her eyes widened as she started to hydroplane once the bike's wheel contacted the road again. She tried to control it but found that the bike was swerving out of control.

Another pothole causes the bike that was going seventy to flip into the air, her eyes widened as she felt herself go airborne, _"I've screwed up big time!"_

 _"_ _Dad take care of Ruby!"_ Yang held her eyes shut as she waited for her head to split across the pavement but then felt herself jerk as something caught her.

She found that she was being held bridal by a person who then lands with a skid on the ground, the water making them slide on the pavement, their combat boots opened at the toes to expose clawed nails.

The bike's crashing made her snap her head toward it, she watched as Bumble Bee crashed across the road. She whimpered a little bit as she was let down by the person, looking at her bike, sighing as she looked at it.

"Fuck…" was all she could say, "gonna take months to rebuild Bumble Bee."

She turned to see who saved her, finding a teen standing there with four foxtails, and fox ears. Her eyes widened as she saw the red armor on him, along with the feral look, she backed up a little. He reached out to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Do not be afraid," he spoke softly, "I don't mean to frighten you."

"Wha-who-what…" She was confused, he looked like a Faunus, but Faunus only had one animal trait.

He was packing at least seven, claws, eyes, ears, tails and to be frank she never heard of a fox having more than one tail, and even his whiskers. The teeth that poked from just under his upper lip gave him sort of a vampiric appearance, which kind of scared her more.

"Are you hurt?"  
"Wh-what, no, I'm not…just…what are you?"  
"Perhaps this will help you know."

Much to her shock, he transformed into a husky sized fox with four tails, blue eyes, and red fur. Her eyes widened as she looked at him before he transformed back. The blonde took a deep breath and lightly smiled as he then took to his knees in front of her.

Bowing, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Kitsune, and prince of Makai. I am the fox that you and your sister saved that summer day, nearly four years ago. I am the same giant fox that saved you a year ago in return, I owe you a life debt…"

"P-prince, Ma-Makai…ah…" Yang fell back as she passed out, much to his shock.

"Yang," he got up and dashed to her, "Yang!"

Taking a deep breath as he transformed into his fox form, now the size of a horse, he grabbed her gently with his tails as he sat her on his back. He made one of his tails grow longer so that he could wrap around her and hold in place as he began to dash into the forest.

* * *

Arriving back at her house, she stirred slightly on him and felt him transform as he placed her on his back with his tails. Holding her in place so she wouldn't fall, he looked at the door, not seeing that she was looking at him as a red energy came from his hand.

Her eyes widened when she heard the door unlock, allowing him to enter, walking into the living room. The blonde accidentally trailed mud on the floor, much to Yang's annoyance since she was going to once again explain that she saw a humanoid fox being inside of their home that wasn't Faunus.

Then she realized something as he gently put her on the couch, still soaking wet, she looked up at him as he started heading for the door.

"W-wait…wait…" Naruto snapped around to face her she speaks to him, "if you're that fox we rescued…and the fox that saved us, why didn't you just show yourself to us from the get-go?"

"Because," Naruto smiles at her as he replies, "I'm not welcomed by men and Faunus alike."

He took another step, "thank you," he turned back toward her.

"For…what?"  
"Saving me, twice, and I never even learned your name…"  
"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the son of Naruko Uzumaki and Kurama Otsutsuki."  
"Well…um…I'm Yang, Yang Xiao-Long."

Naruto chuckled as he looked down at the floor, noting the mud, "well hang on a second."

He ripped a piece of cloth off from his armguards that were part of his armor. Wetting it down with spit as he scrubbed the floors of his muddy tracks. Looking at him as he cleaned up his evidence of intrusion before he started out the door, but she then had something hurt her a little, her heart as he went to close it.

She called out to him before he shut the door fully, "Naruto, can…I see you again?"

Naruto stood there, then smiled, "when?"

"Well," Yang slightly blushed as he rubbed the back of her head, "I get off from school soon."

"School?"  
"Oh crap, yeah I forgot, I had a test today my dad is going to kill me!"  
"Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why would your dad kill you?"  
"Oh, it's a figure of speech."  
"Oh, I see."

Naruto chuckled as his ears fluttered a little bit, "I'll be around the forest, here."

He reached into his armor, pulling a small charm from it, it was in the shape a tomoe. Tossing it to her, she easily caught it, looking at it.

"If you want to see me, in the forest, just placed it on a tree and call out to me."  
"O-okay, won't you just kind of appear?"  
"Maybe…"

He then starts walking away, "I must go, my family will get worried if I stay in this realm too much longer."

Yang watched as he disappeared in a white light, placing the tomoe charm close to her heart, having a light blush on her face.

* * *

 _"_ _I was scared you'd reject me, but when you accepted my token, I felt a sort of warmth over me."_

* * *

Yang placed the charm on a tree, taking a deep breath, it had been a couple of weeks. She looked at it, she hadn't seen him in a couple weeks, and she wanted to think it over. If he was a demon, then this was selling her soul almost but finding it harder to not think of it she decided to give it a shot.

"Naruto," Yang called out, "come to me."

The blonde emerged from the tree where the charm had been placed, her face was just inches from his, he backed up almost instantly to avoid placing his nose against hers. Blushing slightly, both just looked at each other, he didn't have his armor on. Instead of his armor, he wore a red kimono with the brocade of sunflowers on it.

He smiled, "Hello, Yang."

"Wow, you…really came…"  
"Of course, I did say that the charm would call me to you."  
"Yeah, but, wasn't expecting you to just emerge out of a tree."  
"I'm a spirit, a nature spirit, where would I appear?"  
"The ground?"  
"I could've done that, but, usually it is out of trees."

Yang watched as he rubbed the back of his head, he then smiled as he held his hand out, "want to see the forest fully with me?"

"What do you mean by that?"  
"I want you to see the deeper parts of the forest, where I reside when away from Makai, I chose this forest because of a spring."  
"There's a spring in the woods, I never saw it, then again I don't journey really deep into the woods due to The Grimm."

"Vile creatures," Naruto spat as he looked at the forest as they walk, "I would rather they be all gone from my forest."

"Your forest, my father owns this land."  
"Yes, but not all the trees, not the forest itself."  
"How old are you exactly, Naruto?"  
"That's an interesting question, Yang."

Naruto bit his lip, "in human years I'd be sixteen, but since I am a Kitsune my age progression is slow. Once we hit maturity we rapidly grow up to fit the appearance of humans, but that takes nearly two hundred years. I am two hundred and one years old."

Yang nearly coughed as he looked at him, "you don't look your age."

"We age slower, our life force is directly connected with the world, so long as the world remains healthy we exist," Naruto explained to her as they walked, he saw a deer go by which made her look at it.

She bit her lip a little bit, "that dee was following us?"

"Yes," Naruto tells her as he nudged his head, "so are other animals."

"Why?"  
"I said I am the prince of Makai, Makai is our name for Remnant, my family owns the nature of this world."  
"So, you're a God?"  
"Not exactly, but not so different."  
"Wow…I…can't believe we saved a God."  
"Like I said, not exactly, but not so different."

Yang then saw a spring come up head, it was clear water, flowing down some rocks that were near a mountain. She watched as he bent down, letting go of her hand, tapping the water. Her eyes widened as he made the water float into a bubble in front of him.

"My kind can control the five elements, Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Lightning, but it takes practice. I previously controlled Fire and Wind, my clan's base abilities, but I've learned as the future King of Maki to start controlling other elements. I have a very good teacher" Naruto tells her as he waves his hand, "and she is my mother, Naruko."

"Can I meet your family?"  
"Hmm, so soon?"  
"Sorry, I know that came out of left field, but you've met mine."  
"Hehe, that is true, fair is fair I suppose…but not today."

She blushed a little bit, "do they know about me?"

Naruto lost concentration and the water fell in a splash on the ground, blushing a little bit as he rubbed the back of his head, "not really…they just know that I've been…away many summer nights."

"Why not come in Winter, Fall, or Spring?"  
"I don't wish to disturb you, and I was scared to meet you like this, afraid you'd…"  
"Afraid I'd reject you, send you away, call you a demon…are you a demon?"  
"Humans call us that, but we're just nature spirits, we're not so different from you and Faunus."  
"Save you're like Gods and use magic."  
"We don't use magic, we use chakra instead of aura, which is why if you cut me I'll bleed."  
"Wait, you don't use aura, you don't have an aura over shield?"  
"No…which is why we're very cautious who we get around."

Yang then smiled as she took his back into hers, "well I'm not afraid of you, I owe you twice for saving me."

"You owe me nothing," Naruto told her and mirrored her words from a couple of weeks ago, "its always been a pleasure."

"Are you," she blushed as she looked at him, "looking to _Yang_ out more?"

Naruto laughs at the pun, rubbing the back of his head as they started to walk away from the spring and toward the woods, _"_ are you trying to _Ru_ me?"

"Ru?"  
"It's my childhood nickname, my mother calls me Ru-Ru, I'm named after her."  
"Why?"  
"Naruto means orange, my mother was blonde, and my father was a redhead, thus you got me."  
"I see, my name is Little Yellow Dragon, I believe."  
"Perhaps, but it should be a beautiful maiden."

She punched his arm, "hey now, this is the first date."

Naruto blushed as he chuckled as she flirted with him a little bit, "well, I was not trying."

"Well, what do you act like when you are?"  
"I don't know, because well…I never tried this with anyone else."  
"Really, so what, I am the first human you…fell…for?"

She kind lost the words in her mouth, realizing something, "oh wow…really?"

"Maybe, is that bad?"  
"Yes, but you're cute, so I'll let it slide."

He laughed, "whatever, least I get away like a thief in the night."

An hour walking through the forest, no Grimm in sight, Naruto had a smile on his face as he came toward the edge of the forest where her house was. She looked at it, her fingers kneaded with his, she took a deep sigh as she let go and faced him.

"Look," Yang rubbed the back of her head, "if I use this you can come anywhere right?"

"So long as it is in the forest," Naruto tells her as he smiled, "any forest."

"I didn't tell you, my idiot self-didn't tell you and I'm sorry for it. I'm trying to become a Huntress, I want to fight The Grimm, and I am training to hunt them. After this year I'll be going to Beacon, you know, Vale City and all…near Emerald Forest…" Yang explained to him, she looked right at him, blushing hard.

"So," Yang took a deep breath, "if you want to try and date me…you'll probably be bouncing in between this forest and that one."

Naruto chuckled, "and that's so hard?"

"Well, I don't want to be an annoyance."  
"Pooh, then I'll be a gnat."

She walked away from the forest, turning back toward him, "catch you later!"

* * *

 _"_ _You called me again."_

* * *

Naruto came through the tree, looking at Yang, she was wearing her regular Huntsman gear. She was breathing hard as she had just got out of a fight. Her arm was bleeding, a large gash in it, she looked at him before falling forward.

Catching her, "Yang, what happened!"

"Deathstalker, I got careless on the way home, got stabbed by it before I blew the front of it inside of itself. Poison," she hisses as she falls into his arms more, "I'm scared…"

"You're not going to die," Naruto tells her as he gently lays her down, "I'm going to suck out the venom."

"Huh, …you can?"  
"Yes, hang on."

Naruto took a deep breath and then brought his lips to the gash, suckling on it as he even took the blood into his mouth. Slowly he began to taste the foul liquid coming into his mouth, grimacing at the taste, he managed to extract most if not all of it.

However, what he didn't tell her was that by doing this he himself would bear the pain of the venom, which started to happen as his heart started beating faster. Plants around him began to wither, she took notice of this, looking at him as he started to lose color in his skin.

"Naruto," she called to him weakly, "Naruto…stop…if its…"

He finished as he sealed her wound with his chakra, raising back up to meet her eyes, he was dulled over slightly as he watched her raise up. A trail of blood slipped down his lips as it dropped to his clothing, he coughed heavily soon afterward.

His hair, even tail fur, turned white as he took deep breaths. Black veins traveled up his body until he faced away from Yang to vomit up something black, soon his skin returning to normal color along with hair as he shook while breathing.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" Naruto tells her as he turned to her, "Kitsune are not supposed…to…drink…blood…"

"Naruto," Yang she shutters a little bit, "you saved me…"

"Yeah," Naruto was still breathing hard, "are you alright though?"

"Are you?"  
"When Kitsune drink human blood, which is against all of our rules, we can enter a frenzied state…a demonic form…and we lose ourselves."  
"Were…you…"  
"It is hard to control it, if I hadn't vomited it up when I did…I would've turned…"

"I need to go," Naruto tells her as he gets up, "I'm sorry…but…I am scared…"

When he got up and turned to walk away from her he then felt something grip his hand, looking back at Yang, she looked up at him.

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm not scared of you, please…stay…"

"Yang," Naruto relents as he allows her to pull him closer, "I just want you to be safe."

"You're fine, I feel safe," she says as he grips his hand.

Naruto then felt her cup his chin before bringing him toward, kissing him much to his shock, "I've fallen for you too…"

He blushes, looking right into her eyes, and then smiled as he brought his lips to her again.

* * *

 _"_ _One of many meetings, here, and at the time you went to Beacon, then a year later you called me from Emerald for the first time."_

* * *

Naruto emerged from a tree, looking at Yang, smiling as he took her hand under the moonlit night. His blue eyes glowing brilliantly against her lilac ones, he saw that she had a small picnic in place. Walking over to the cloth that was sat on the ground, both sat down and looked at the shattered moon.

Yang looked at Naruto, "different feeling than my forest, is it?"

"Yes, but the air is much happier with you around, despite it being infested with Grimm. So," Naruto then noticed a small bruise on her cheek, "where did you get the bruise?"

"Oh, that…a jerk named Cardin. He tried hurting a friend of ours, I intervened, we got into a fight. I kicked his ass, sent him out a window, and all that jazz. Naruto, um, what's up with your eyes…why are they turning red?" Yang questioned as he looked at her.

Naruto growled, "I have murder on my mind."

Yang gripped his shoulder when he went to get up, "Naruto, let it go. I took care of it already, he won't be bothering me again, and you don't have to worry about it."

"Still," Naruto placed his hand on the bruise and healed it, "makes me upset to see you hurt."

"Aww," Yang gripped the collar of his kimono, "you're too sweet."

Naruto's now five tails slowly curled around her as they brought their lips up each other, slowly he kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. They kissed a few times prior, but this kiss was special since it was intense as it was.

She dragged him down to the ground and made him lay on top of her as he kissed deeper. Mashing their faces together, both breathing through their noses as Naruto finally broke the kiss. A small bit of saliva was trailed, but it broke quickly, with both wiping their faces.

He looked at her, blushing, "Yang…um…"

"Yes," Yang looked at him and smirked as she found his obi, "what is it Ru-Ru…"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, but then grew serious as he looked down at her, "I…are…you sure?"

"About what," Yang pulled his obi and loosened his kimono, "you…don't want me?"

Naruto shutters a little bit, "I just…well…don't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, that's so sweet, but I doubt that. I," she brings him down to where she could whisper in his ear, _"spied on you when you took a bath in the spring…momma likes."_

He took her hands, interlacing them in his own, "I still haven't let you meet my parents…"

"Are you scared they'll reject me?"  
"My mother is very picky, she's denied every marriage request from other clans because none _match_ me."  
"Do I match you?"

"To me," Naruto pressed his forehead against her, "you're my soul mate."

He kissed her on the lips before trailing his lips to her neck, kissing her as she took the top of his kimono off. She exposed his upper body to her, he wasn't muscular, but lean. Slowly the kissing on her neck drove her nuts as she used her legs and pulled him closer to where they could grind against each other.

She then realized something, "fuck," and makes him stop.

"What is it, my love?"  
"I forgot to bring a condom…"  
"Oh, that would be very bad, wouldn't it?"  
"Yeah, because well, it's not a safe day for me either."  
"Safe day?"  
"I'm on my period…"  
"Oh, so that's the weird smell I smell during certain times around you."

Yang blushed, "eh?!"

"Yeah, um, my kinds sense of smell…um…"  
"Oh, so you can smell things in heat?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"I don't know if to call that hot, weird, or cute."  
"All three?"

She brought him toward her lips, "we'll call it awesome for now…"

They started kissing again, after finishing the make-out session he laid beside her, staring into her eyes. She stared into his, looking into each other's souls, he brought his hand to her cheek as starts to rub it.

"Yang," he speaks, "I love you."

"I love you too," Yang brought him closer, "so just take a nap with me out here…"

Laying her lover's head to her chest, he wrapped his arms and tails around her, both breathed deeply and took in each other's scent.

* * *

 _"_ _two weeks later, you called me twice again, and the second time was inside of a room with a small tree inside of it. I know you were busy in Vale, with all the criminals slighting your sister's team. You were too busy, I was also busy trying to keep my parents from questioning my absences, and denials of marriages that my mother finally found "matched" me. I was scared they would reject you, but I was intent to have you, not just as my lover either. But, as my soul mate."_

* * *

Naruto looked around, not able to find Yang initially until she placed her hands on his eyes. Kissing the back of his neck, moving her hands down to his obi before turning him around to show that she was just in a shirt and her panties.

She then reached back on the shelf where the banzai tree was and pulled a condom from it, smiling lecherously at him as he looked at her. She grabbed his kimono, throwing it off him, and then grabbed him from behind his head before slamming her lips into his.

Breaking the steaming kiss, licking her lips, "you're all mine tonight."

"Y-Yang," Naruto breathed as she kissed his neck and reached down under his hakama, "aww…"

She then brought her lips to his ear and licked it once, _"I want you to take me, make me yours tonight. Kiss me, make love to me, give me your fears…your tears…you love…your smile…mate with me."_

Naruto lost himself as he slammed his lips into hers, lifting her shirt up as she moaned into the kiss, breaking it when he pulled her shirt up and off her. She wasn't wearing a bra, and there she was topless in front of him.

A blush filled his face, she was beautiful, but this was cut short when she pushed him toward the bed. It was there he watched wink and slowly remove her panties, exposing herself fully to him. She had no body hair once so ever, beautiful cut, silky smooth skin.

She smiled, putting her hands behind her back as she leaned forward, "like what you see?"

"Yang, wow, you're…beautiful…"  
"Mm, but I want you to know something."  
"Yeah…"

She sashayed over to the bed, crawling up to him, looking right in the eyes as she slipped her hand down his hakama. His eyes widened as she gripped…his eggplant…and growled sultrily as she began to move her hand.

"Someone's a little _happy_ to meet me," Yang licked his cheek before bringing her mouth to his ear, _"he'll be even happy when he gets freed…"_

"What did you want me…ah…know?" Naruto hissed as she kisses his neck, "Yang…"

"You'll be my first," she brought her lips up his face again, "and my last if I can help it."

"Yang," Naruto breathes, "p-please…"

"Please," she acted innocent as she sped her ministrations under his hakama, "oh Ru-Ru…what could you ever mean?"

Naruto then gasped as Yang blushed but kept a sultry smile on her lips, pulling her hand from his hakama she looked at the substance on it, then right in front of his face she licked it off. Smiling as he moaned, and she did as she licked her fingers clean.

"Yang, oh Gods, Yang…" Naruto breathed as he looked at his lover, "I love you…"

"I love you too, so, how are we doing this?" She questioned as she got the condom out of the wrapper.

Naruto raised he put the blanket over himself and her, she looked at him with a smile as he kissed her breast. Slowly trailing his lips down along with his head as he went under the cover, Yang's eyes widened as she feels him kiss lower and lower.

Gripping the headboard, she moans out as she placed the condom on the nightstand, feeling Naruto go to town on her. Her skin, a nice little tan, had turned beat red as she felt him kiss her lower lips and tongue it.

Rocking on the bed, squealing slightly, she didn't last too much longer than Naruto did. Her body tensed up as she felt release, oddly enough, at peace at being her lover's first time as well.

She watched as he kissed his way back up to her, she felt him remove his hakama, and then looked at him. Her smile faded slightly, it was now nervousness, it was taking over her as she looked up at him. Slowly he smiled as he kissed up to her chest and then her lips.

Grabbing the condom off the nightstand and reaching under, she watched as he growls a little, smiling as she managed to put it on without accidentally clawing him with her nails or poking a hole in the damn thing.

That happened last time and threw every plan out of the window.

"You asked me how I want to do this," Naruto cupped her face, "I want to make love to you. I want to lavish you with all my love, my soul, and my being. You will be my Dragon Princess, and I will be your Fox Prince. So, please, let me lead us into paradise, my love…"

Yang nearly wanted to cry at the words, she raised up and kissed him softly, both kissing each other's necks and lips as gently held her in an embrace.

Finally, breaking the kiss, he placed another pillow behind Yang's head. Taking a deep breath, he raised up on his knees before grabbing his lover's legs and parted them before getting in between. He watched as Yang bit her lip, looking up at him, and then gripped the pillows.

"Naruto," he looked at her, "please be gentle…"

Naruto nodded, and then slowly went about the task, holding back just enough not to take her fully yet. He lowered himself down, wrapping them in the blanket, both looking at each other. Taking a deep breath, Yang gripped the pillow harder, and then looked at lover before nodding."

Like ripping a band-aid, Naruto thrust hard and broke her hymen which made her almost scream. She arched her back, moaning out his name as she tried to get used to him. Taking deep and fast breaths as she tried to fight the pain.

"Are you alright," Naruto rubbed her face, "Yang?"

"I didn't think, oh god, I didn't think it'd hurt this much…please just give me a minute. Oh," she hissed as she gripped the pillows, "we should've used lube…"

He took a deep breath, secretly sensing her to make sure he didn't tear anything open, which could've been deadly if they didn't stop immediately. Instead, he found that nothing was wrong, it was just painful to her, and he felt horrible that he had caused the pain.

Naruto took a deep sigh, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry my love."

"Naruto, its okay, this was going to hurt sooner or later. I'm starting to get used to it, I've never ever felt this connected to anyone, barring Ruby…but this is something special. I love my sister, but I hold so much love for you as well, to me…you are my world…" She speaks as she finally gets used to it, wrapping her legs around him, interlocking her ankles.

He grabs her hands into his as his tails wrapped caress her back, tears brimmed at his eyes, "Yang…are you ready?"

She nodded as she laced her fingers with his, taking a deep breath, "take me…"

Slowly he began to gain a rhythm as Yang took some deep breaths, moaning as he went slowly at first, picking up speed as he looked down at his lover. Her face was red, her body was red, everything about her was aflame. She was like a fire, he was the fuel, and they both made heat between them.

Her moaning got louder as Yang pulled her lover to her, breaking the handhold to just hold him in general. The bed began to rock as Naruto went faster, both she shook under the pressure and pleasure. Hissing as she felt him lightly bite into her shoulder, nearly screaming his name when he thrust hard every so often.

Finally, both looked each other in the eye as the bed squeaked, "Naruto…"

"Yang," he moans as he caressed her back with his hands, "you…feel…ah…amazing…"

"I…" she was breathing as she had tears spill from her eyes, "please…don't…let me go…"

He slowed down, "what?"

"Please," she started sobbing a little bit, "don't leave…after…this…"

"Yang," he stopped completely but remained inside, "why would I ever leave?"

"I don't want to feel abandoned…"  
"Yang, I will never ever…leave you…"  
"You won't?"  
"No, not until I die."  
"You age so much slower than me, I could be an old woman…and you…"

Naruto placed his forehead on hers, tears spilled from his eyes, "then I'll either make you a Kitsune like me. Or, if you wish to stay with your family, I will find a way to become human…"

Yang sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I killed the mood…"

"No," she looked at him in surprise with his answer, "this is…what making love about, right? Opening your soul to someone, letting them see _everything_ , it is not about sex. I see you, the real you, this soul called Yang Xiao-Long, and I love it."

She quivered her lip, "y-you do, for real?"

"Yes, and one day when we are a little older, I want you to be my wife. I want you to see me every day, night, and morning. I want to be with you from the time the leaves fall to the first snow, and then the beginning of spring. But," Naruto looked her dead in the eye, "the world could end tomorrow, and all I would want is to be in your arms."

Yang laughed slightly, "and be there so I can vomit on you when I get pregnant, here I be bitchy and moody."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "yeah, and complain when you can't choose what you want to eat. Chocolate covered pickles, salty apples, and caramel corn…hahaha."

Both him and she laughed, she looked at him, "my dad told my mother loved ketchup and mustard peas."

He blanched at that, "my mother loved squid and pork, with blueberry sauce."

"Our mothers gave our fathers headaches."  
"Yeah, my dad said he was confused as hell why she would say that, and then complain it didn't taste good."  
"My mom just threw the plate down, after she was done, and stormed into the room."

Both laughed, holding each other closer, and then when the tears died they stopped in that moment. Bringing their lips toward each other as she started back at making love to Yang. She broke the kiss after a moment and then gripped the pillows.

She laughed, "if you could have created clones wouldn't be a… _Yang Bang_ , eh?"

Naruto laughed, and thrust hard to elicit a yelp from her, "I'm doing just fine."

She growls as he grips the pillow, "I want you to give me all you got, don't you…ah…ah…oh…"

Naruto began to speed much to Yang's surprise as he gripped her thighs and moved them up her hips every so often. The bed squeaks as he started to get a rhythm, growling as he began to give her what she wanted.

"Ah! Ah! OH! That's what I want, yes, yes!" Yang yelled as she then grips his back, clawing him a little bit as he sunk back down to her.

He began to make the bed rock, the headboard freely hitting the wall repeatedly as he smashed his lips into hers. Her muffled yelling, moaning, and calling his name filled him with more will to continue. He wanted her to remember this night, forever, until the day their light extinguished.

Breaking lip lock she then sunk her teeth his shoulder, giving him a hickey on his skin that unknowingly glowed as he hissed, and then as he made the bed full rock more and more his eyes widened. She looked at him, watching as he felt her release and like snapping wire her eyes widened as the orgasm hit her like a brick wall.

Arching her back, she silently screams in pleasure, falling back to the bed with a lull breathing and her eyes sparkling. Naruto himself finished soon after, his skin turning beet red as he came, holding himself there for a few minutes.

Both breathing hard as they felt the world hit them, she reached down and felt him remove himself, grabbing the condom off. She tossed it into a trash bin, laying on the pillow as she spooned and cuddled him.

Sweat poured down on them, she smiles as he lays his head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat. The young woman chuckled, rubbing his head, his soft hair feeling like silk.

"Why do you always lay your head on my chest, my pillows good?"  
"They're soft, but your heartbeat helps me sleep."  
"You can turn off the sweet mode, you're gonna give me diabetes here."  
"Well, you're screwed."

Yang lightly knocks him in the head, "then I'll die happy," she kissed his head.

"Wanna go another round," Yang says as she meets his eyes, "maybe three?"

"Although I have enough stamina to literally fight off an army of Grimm, that does not translate to sexual stamina, otherwise you may die if that was the case." Naruto said as he kisses her chest, "and I wouldn't want my Dragon Princess to fall on ill fate in bed."

"One hell of a way to go," Yang laughs out as she then held him closer, "next time though we're doing this doggy."

She then realized something, "how do you know so much about sex?"

"My mother's old master is a perverted sage, he lived almost a thousand years ago, writing porn to make ends meet. She loaned me a few of the books, just in case, though my father never really approved me reading them. Meh," Naruto shrugs, "worked out well if you say."

"Hell, yes it did," Yang laced her fingers into his, "must've been one hell of a lady's man."

"My mom told me it'd help me in bed," Naruto looked at her, "wouldn't help me make a girl fall in love with me."

She looked at his shoulder, "Naruto, what is that?"

Naruto noticed and looked at his shoulder, his eyes widened a little bit, "you've given me a mating mark."

"Mate…mark?"  
"It's almost like an engagement ring for my kind, not that I mind, do you want one?"  
"Did you just ask me to marry you?"  
"Maybe…"

She chuckled, "the answer is yes."

Naruto kissed up to her shoulder, taking a deep breath as bit into her shoulder, making her bleed a little bit as he sucked on the wound. Soon a mark formed on the shoulder, glowing brightly at first, but then dissipating.

She looked at it, blushing, "this is like a dream…don't wake me up…"

"If it's a dream, well, you're my angel," Naruto says as he holds her close.

* * *

 _"_ _I would come to visit you more often, with our Mate Mark I could travel to you when I wanted, I surprised you every so often. We'd make love once a week, each time was special, etched into my heart. Then it came to meet my family, and that went as much as I expected to go."_

* * *

Kurama stared at his son, "you have been seeing this human girl for nearly five years without my permission, do you not know what humans can do to us!"

"I trust her with my life, she saved me when I was a cub, and she is my mate!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his foot down, "and this human has a name, its Yang Xiao-Long! Not Girl, not human, and definitely not whore!"

"She flaunted herself to be with a deity," Kurama stated as he looked at his wife, "you're lucky I do not have your mother _deal_ with her."

"You go even near her, so much as a lay a claw on her father, I will no longer be your son. You," Naruto stood up tall and hid Yang behind as he did, "are such a hypocrite!"

"You dare!" Kurama stood up, all nine of his tails swished behind him.

"My mother was formerly human, you converted her because she wanted to be with you, and then I came into the world from your love. So," Naruto eyed his father, "I dare."

"You have grown disobedient."  
"No, I've grown into a full-grown man, you can't let me go!"  
"You are my blood, my son, you have chosen a human girl!"  
"I CHOSE THE ONE THAT LOVES ME, NOT THE TITLE!"

"To hell with being a prince, to hell with being a Kitsune, to hell with Makai, and to hell with my blood! My kind came into this world because other people fell for the original, slowly we came into existence through love that persisted over a thousand years! Do you deny that mother was human, that her human side didn't make you fall in love with her, or did you force her hand?!" Naruto demanded an answer from his father, "if you refuse and deny Yang as my mate, you deny me as your son."

Naruko, Naruto's mother stood up from her throne, taking a deep breath as her own set tails swished behind her. She looked at Kurama, then to her son, and saw Yang stand behind him. She was fearful, of course, compared to her they were godly.

Godly meant powerful, shatteringly so, the only reason why they didn't go about conquering humanity is the morality of it all and they were too few to risk a genocide after a losing war.

She took a deep breath, "Kurama, what our son says is true. If you fell in love me back in the day I was human, you have must nurture the fact that our son would possibly fall for a human girl…err…Yang here. If she is good to our son, loves him so, isn't that enough?"

"I trusted you in the day because I knew all of you, the fears, the sadness and the rage. I also knew your love, the boundless hope you had, and when you came to my side at the end of our wars I made you one of mine so that we could be together until the day Makai turned to ash. I do not know this woman, this girl that has stolen our son's heart, the same that got him into bed." Kurama explained as he looked toward Yang, "though forgive this old fox for calling you a whore, I have problems at times controlling my rage."

"We all do," replies Yang as she bowed her head, "I have my fair share of rage. My abandonment by my birth mother, the death of my real mother due to Grimm, and the suffering I see around me everyday sees my temper flair."

"Hmm," Kurama looked at her, "I sense no lie."

"I don't lie, I love your son, he's saved me repeatedly. He risked his own person one day because I had gotten a fatal dose of Deathstalker venom, he took it from me, and then he said he accidentally drank some of my blood. He told me that it could've turned him into a monster," Yang stepped forward and past Naruto, "I felt horrible…because I made him suffer."

"Yang," Naruto looked at her, "I'd do it again."

Yang grabs his hand, holding it tightly, "and I'd suffer for him if it came to it."

Naruko and Kurama looked each other, she then spoke, "I accept you."

Naruto and Yang's eyes widened, then they looked at Kurama, he sighed.

"As I cannot anger my wife, lest I be beaten across the head, I must concede and accept you. You may choose to take The Uzumaki Name, or if my son wishes, to take upon the name Xiao-Long. If my son wishes to join you in mortality of human-like life, then I was a loving and understanding father will not intervene, but if you choose to become like one of us…so be it." Kurama said as he looked at his son, "do not let each other go."

Yang smiles, "so you're accepting me, that means Naruto and I can get married!"

"Not yet," Naruko stated as she crossed her arms, "he must reveal himself to your father and mother."

Yang sighed, "my mother is dead, my father is around though."

"You do not fully tell the truth, your mother alive and well, but you do not view her as a mother."  
"H-how…"

"Kitsune, like even Naruto, can use an ability called Soul Read. It is an ability most useful to discern evil from good, truth from lie, although it can also tell if someone is truly enamored by another. I have tested my son all today, he has not wavered, neither have you. But, the one you call Summer Rose, as your mother is alive." Everyone stood in silent, Yang's mouth hanging open.

She then composed herself but found that tears were brimming, "where is she?"

"She is trapped, a slave to a witch called Salem, a powerful demoness."  
"How, please tell me, how do you know this?"  
"Makai allows me to sense all, I knew all along my son was seeing someone, I didn't know it was a human girl until he showed today."

"My son," Naruto turned to his father, "I love you. But, you have done a disservice to me and your mother, had you revealed this relationship sooner I would've been happier to meet her today."

"Forgive me, my fear kept," Naruto bowed in respect.

"We do not live to regret, what is done is done, but now I can see that you're are in love. So, I charge you with the rescue effort, since if the marriage to go about…you must have their permission." Kurama then sat back into his throne with his wife, "go, free a caged Swallow."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "very well, I ask that you keep Yang here until I return."

"Your request," Kurama smiles warmly at his son as the servants go to get the armor, "is accepted, my son."

Naruko walked down from her stairs, watching as he son walked from Yang to her, she met his eyes. Slowly he took to his knees in front of his mother. Placing a hand upon his head, smiling as she ruffled his hair, his five tails swishing behind him.

"My son, my heart, my flame. You shall carry upon the will of fire with you into battle, may you return to us," she then grimaced, "or may die with honor."

"Mother," Naruto raised to meet her eyes, "I will return. Perhaps if I kill this Salem, this demoness, I can do more than just free her mother."

"Indeed," Kurama looked at him, "for she is The All Mother of Grimm."

* * *

 _"_ _It took two weeks before I found a gateway into the one called Salem's dimension, the moment I entered I felt the evil energy radiating, this world had been lost many eons ago to demons. I was in the realm of demons, but as I walked into this valley of darkness, I feared no evil."_

* * *

The Grimm Army looked upon Naruto as he made his way toward the castle, they all growled and were barking at him, yet they didn't attack him. He saw two people, obviously, those corrupted by the witch, walking toward him.

A woman, beautiful, with midnight hair stared into his soul. She was also powerful from he could tell, nowhere near him, but powerful for a human nonetheless. Taking a deep breath as he stared at her, she had a smirk on her face as she turned to a scorpion Faunus by her.

"State your business, our Goddess doesn't take kindly to strangers!" The scorpion, Tyrian, demanded.

"I am Naruto Kurama Uzumaki, son of Naruko Uzumaki and Kurama Otsutsuki, prince of Makai. I have come to seek an audience with the one known as Salem," Naruto then placed a hand on his Jian, "you'll either take me to her willing or by force."

"Oh, such a demand, you must be powerful. Prince of Makai, the old word for Remnant, you must be Kitsune. Oh, our lady knows of your kind, and the accords they have with you as well. Humanity has always been fair game, tell me, what have you come for?" The woman, Cinder, questioned.

Naruto didn't hesitate, "a human woman by the name of Summer Rose, you willing to take me to her?"

"Hmm, of course, Tyrian. Kindly," Cinder looked at him with a smile, "remove his head."

Tyrian smiled and charged at Naruto, but much to Cinder's shock the man stopped a few feet away from Naruto, her eyes widened when he fell to his knees. The man's maniacal smile was forever laced on his lips, his head removed from his shoulders as he laid down, there was no indication of Naruto's movement.

The blonde simply walked past the body, staring right into the woman's eyes, "I much rather spill no more blood. You can take me to her yourself, or you could be next."

Cinder bit her lip, sighing, "follow me."

* * *

Salem was sitting on her throne in her conference room, laughing as she made a very weak framed woman fight against two Beowulfs with her bare hands, she howls out as she sees the woman get knocked to the ground.

"Get back up," Salem sneered, "silver-eyed warriors never give up. Get up, for your Goddess demands more pleasure unless you've outgrown the usefulness you had."

The people in the conference room laugh, until Cinder is thrown through the doors, she lands on the table with a black dagger in the back of her head. Salem stands up from her throne, looking at the reason for it, her army of darkness coming around the castle.

Emerging from the hallway was a Kitsune dressed in a golden aura, "Salem, demoness of Grimm?"

Salem chuckled, "brat, you must be the child of cowards that's never bothered to face me."

"My family believes in isolationism, our powers are close to Gods, so we don't change the world from its natural course. But," Naruto took a deep breath, "my mission here today is not to kill you. You have two choices to make here."

Summer Rose looked up, only to receive a glare from Salem, "and what are those?"

"Free Summer Rose and live, or I take Summer Rose and you die."  
"What makes you so sure you can kill me?"  
"The Sun shall always rise above the moon."  
"The Moon shall cover The Sun."

Naruto took a deep breath, "are you rejecting willingness to free her?"

"Perhaps," Salem says as she crosses her arms, "but I offer a third choice. Kill Summer Rose, and I'll spare you."

Naruto scoffs, "you take my ultimatum and insult it with this joke of an offer. Very well, I see this is no other discourse to be had, so I suggest you better reconsider in the next three seconds."

Salem's eyes widened as his power increased, her minions got from their seats, all of them attacking at once. All of them primed and trained for the invasion of Beacon later that year, but she watched as the second allotted second passes and they stop in their tracks around him, and on the third second, they all fell to bloody chunks on the ground.

"My family's war was never with you," Naruto then snarled as he reached over and took hold of Summer before Salem could blast her with an energy beam from her hand, "but today I end it when it begins."

Salem charged at Naruto, her darkness leaving a trail behind her as he blocked several of strikes while holding Summer behind him with his tails. He used his sword to cut a hand off as she formed a sword made of dark energy and tried to stab him.

Kicking her away after the exchange he then jumped through the roof, looking back at Summer, "Ms. Rose."

"Y-yes," Summer weakly looked up, "are you here…for me?"

"Yes," Naruto stated as he landed on the ground just outside of the castle as the Grimm started to amass into a giant construct in front of him, "Yang wants her mother home."

"Y-Yang is my daughter Ruby okay as well?"  
"They both are, and your husband."  
"Thank you…"  
"Don't thank me yet, we still need to kill this bitch as your daughter would put it."  
"I should wash her mouth out with soap…"  
"Perhaps when we return, but I prefer if my fiancé wasn't harmed."

Summer's eyes widened, "Yang is getting married and to you?"

"Yeah," the rumbling on the ground came from Salem's creation stumping toward him, "and I need your permission per our customs to do so…and she misses you dearly."

 **"** **What will you do now, insolent boy!"**

"We will talk later," Naruto tells Summer, "but just hang on tightly."

Naruto sheathed his Jian, taking a deep breath as he brought his hands to his side, and roars out as a golden light emerged from him. Slowly in the place of the gold came a giant fox about the size of the castle the construct burst from.

A sixth tail emerged, all longer than five-story building, while Naruto himself stared at the construct with giant blue eyes. Slowly the golden energy died down as the giant six-tailed fox stared down Salem, his tails swished behind him and batted down temple shrines erected in Salem's honor.

Summer looked up, watching as the air whipped by as Naruto charged at the construct. Forming an armor across his body as he slammed into the construct. He used his superior power to easily overwhelm the construct and tear it shreds to where Salem was underneath.

She jumps out, intent to kill Summer as she forms a spear in her hand, however, the giant fox quickly shrunk back to the original Naruto. Turning on heel he then snapped kick Salem down to earth as he caught Summer into his arms.

Landing softly on the ground, placing her on the sands, Naruto turned to where Salem was standing up. She was breathing hard as she backed up when the blonde came walking toward her. His red eyes eclipsing her own, her eyes widened in fear as he reached for his sword.

"For the suffering, you've caused Makai, to humanity and Faunus kind, to the woman that is the mother of my wife. You, Salem, Witch of The Demon Realm shall be sentenced by my hand. That sentence," Naruto disappeared in a golden flash and reappeared behind Salem, "is death."

Salem's body had a light appear down the middle, "you…bastard…"

Salem's body became dust as all around Grimm followed her, turning to dust, and from dust, they blew and scattered to the winds. Naruto then smiled as he saw the gateway open, revealing his home on The Dragon Continent of Draco.

Walking back over to Summer who was weakly walking over to him, smiling, she looked at him.

"Is it truly over, just like that?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank Gods…"  
Ms. Rose!"

Naruto caught her before shell forward, giving her piggyback ride as they entered through the gateway.

Into an uncertain world.

* * *

 _"_ _The world changed, people unable to comprehend that the Grimm died, but I thankfully got my happy ending with you. Your mother made happily my wife, her father at peace, her uncle lovingly accepting me despite what I was, and her real mother surrendering against me. That wedding was perfect because she chose to remain with her family, and I chose to go with her."_

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of a tape recorder, smiling, "and that concludes my story with your mother. Just in case, barring your brother, I don't get to meet my firstborn daughter."

"Honey," Yang walked into the room, "your father is wanting to come over."

"Tell him that he can, Aoi is wanting to see his grandfather soon anyhow, and Aka is getting ready to burst hahaha." Naruto laughed as he pressed stop on the recorder, walking toward his wife.

She smiled when her baby kicked, "the baby is kicking, Naruto."

"She wants out."  
"I know, but I want her not to hurt like Aoi."  
"The pain you endure to bring our children into this world is a pain I wish I could take away."  
"Oh, but Naruto its worth it to me as well, our children get to know a world without Grimm."

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled as he kissed her, "let's just hope Aoi won't have to break his leg to meet his love."

Yang laughed, "well, hopefully not."

Both looked into each other's eyes, slowly they brought their lips to one another, losing themselves in a world of bliss.


End file.
